


Endzeitstimmung

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Break Up, Deutsch | German, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Post-Series, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney befürchtet, dass Jennifer ein Hochzeitsdatum festlegen will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endzeitstimmung

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz herzlichen Dank an Sinaida für das Beta!   
> Staffel: nach der 5. Staffel

Das war das Ende. Jedenfalls das Ende des Lebens, wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, dachte Rodney als er sich zur moralischen Stärkung noch einen zweiten Pudding auf sein Tablett lud und sich dann einen ruhigen Tisch mit Aussicht auf die Bucht von San Francisco suchte. 

Rodney war sich sicher, dass Jennifers mit viel Kauen auf einer Haarsträhne begleitete Anweisung, sie um zwanzig Uhr in ihrem Quartier aufzusuchen, nur eins bedeuten konnte: Sie wollte endlich einen Termin für die Hochzeit festlegen. Seit Atlantis wieder auf der Erde war, hatte sie vermehrt Andeutungen in die Richtung fallen lassen. Die letzten Wochen zwar nicht mehr, aber da hatte er auch sie auch nur recht selten gesehen. 

Aber jetzt war es wohl soweit. Rodney fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Sicher wollte er seine Gene an die Nachwelt weitergeben, und mit Jennifers Erbgut hätte der neue Erdenbürger auch gute Chancen selbst einmal etwas Anständiges zu werden. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gute wie mit Samantha Carters, aber …. Aber das war auch nicht das Problem. „Erdenbürger“, das war das Problem. Rodney war sich sicher, dass er nicht auf der Erde bleiben wollte, wenn Atlantis wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückkehrte. Und seit drei Wochen sah es ganz so aus, als wäre das in absehbarer Zeit wieder möglich. Sie hatten riesige Fortschritte erzielt, das Problem des Antriebs zu lösen. 

Jennifer jedoch hatte ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass die Pegasus-Galaxie und ein Baby eine Kombination war, der sie niemals zustimmen würde. Irgendwie sah Rodney das auch ein, wenn er bedachte, was Teylas Sohn schon alles so durchgemacht hatte. Aber andererseits, auch in der Pegasus-Galaxie wurden Kinder groß, sonst wären die Völker dort ja schon ausgestorben. Aber diesem Argument hatte Jennifer nicht folgen wollen. 

Wie so vielen Argumenten nicht. Rodney hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es einfacher wurde, wenn sie erst einmal auf der Erde waren und sich nicht tagtäglich in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen befanden. Er hatte gehofft, dass wenn sich die großen Probleme in Wohlgefallen auflösten, die kleinen gleich mit verschwanden. Aber das anzunehmen war natürlich naiv. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit häufiger gestritten als zuvor. Die Abwesenheit von ständiger Lebensgefahr und der Luxus von mehr Freizeit hatte alle Schwachpunkte ihrer Beziehung ans Tageslicht befördert, statt sie wie sonst mit Hektik, Stress und der bloßen Begeisterung am Leben zu sein, zuzudecken. 

Vielleicht liebte er Jennifer doch nicht ganz so heiß und innig, wie er zu Beginn geglaubt hatte, denn die Tatsache, dass ihn der Gedanke an das geplante Treffen mit solchem Unmut und Widerstreben erfüllte, sollte ihm doch zu denken geben. Aber andererseits, sie war blond, sie war jung und sie hatte es mehrere Monate mit ihm ausgehalten, vielleicht sollte er sich da einfach etwas mehr Mühe geben? Schließlich stand sie auf der Liste, der für ihn erreichbaren Personen, ganz oben. Darüber standen nur noch Carter mit ihrem brillanten Intellekt, der ihn nach wie vor faszinierte und Sheppard mit seinem unglaublichen Verständnis für seine kleinen … äh … Eigenheiten. Aber die beiden waren unerreichbar für ihn, und so gesehen war Jennifer jetzt Nummer Eins. 

„Hey, Rodney. Über welchen schwerwiegenden Problemen brütest du denn, wenn du dafür sogar deine Pommes kalt werden lässt?“ Sheppard klaute sich ein lauwarmes Kartoffelstäbchen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Rodneys fallen. Er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Alles klar? Oder gibt es neue Schwierigkeiten mit dem Antrieb?“  
„Nein, nein. Mit dem Antrieb ist soweit alles in Ordnung.“  
„Aber?“  
Rodney legte seine Gabel am Tellerrand ab und schaute John direkt an. „Jennifer … will gleich mit mir sprechen. Du weißt schon … so richtig reden, über Zukunft und so.“ 

Sheppard biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er meinte nur ein ganz klein wenig sarkastisch. „Hat sie dich jetzt festgenagelt?“ 

Festgenagelt – genauso fühlte Rodney sich. Als würde eine Lawine unaufhörlich auf ihn zurollen und er konnte nichts mehr tun, um sie aufzuhalten. In einer schwachen Stunde hatte Jeannie ihm mal gestanden, dass sie kurz vor der Hochzeit für einen Moment gezweifelt hatte, ob Kaleb zu heiraten, die richtige Entscheidung war, weil die Verpflichtungen, die sie damit einging, ihr plötzlich so unüberschaubar erschienen waren. Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden, heute konnte er es seiner Schwester nachfühlen. 

Bis dass der Tod einen schied, war schon eine verdammt lange Zeit. Da sollte man wirklich richtig sicher sein.  
„Ich … ich …“ Rodney wedelte wild mit seinen Händen, „Ich fühle mich noch nicht reif für diese Entscheidung!“  
Und das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Rodney war sich nicht sicher, ob jemals der richtige Zeitpunkt käme, sich zwischen zwei Lebensentwürfen zu entscheiden, die scheinbar nicht miteinander in Einklang zu bringen waren. Er wollte beides – er wollte vor allem und in erster Linie Atlantis, aber er wollte auch Jennifer. Nur vielleicht nicht ganz die Jennifer, die sie war, sondern eine, die etwas mehr auf seine Wünsche einging und ihn so sein ließ, wie er war. 

John zog mit seiner Gabel Streifen von brauner Soße in seinen Kartoffelbrei, eine Tätigkeit, die offensichtlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, denn erst nach einem Moment sagte er: „Rodney, du hast doch sogar schon ihren Vater kennen gelernt. Du weißt doch, was solche Familienbesuche bedeuten.“  
„Gar nichts. Du hast ja auch Jeannie kennen gelernt“, konterte Rodney rasch. „Wir haben sogar Weihnachten mit ihr zusammen verbracht“, fügte er noch triumphierend hinzu. Dann sackten seine Schultern wieder nach vorne und er fuhr fort: „Außerdem habe ich dir erzählt, dass der Besuch in Chippewa Falls nicht gerade ein voller Erfolg war.“  
„Du sagtest etwas von strikten Essenszeiten, die mit den plötzlichen Einfällen eines Genies nicht in Einklang zu bringen waren, ich erinnere mich.“ John konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Lach du nur! Das war gar nicht witzig. Man kann Inspirationen doch nicht beliebig an- und ausstellen wie … wie einen Lichtschalter. Und wenn ich meinen Gedankenblitz nicht sofort aufgeschrieben hätte, wer weiß, ob wir mit dem Antrieb dann schon so weit wären, wie wir heute sind.“ Rodney stopfte trotzig ein großes Stück Fleisch in seinen Mund. 

Mit vollen Backen kauend meinte er: „Und wir sind wirklich schon weit! Die Konverterspulen müssen nur noch ein kleines bisschen nachjustiert werden, im oberen Bereich fluktuieren die Anzeigen noch zu stark, dann steht einem ersten Testlauf nichts mehr im Wege.“  
„Cool.“ Sheppard nickte und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Salat.  
„Ich werde mich gleich nach dem Essen dran begeben, ehe Zelenka. …. Oh, nein! Mist. Meinst du … ob ich Jennifer anrufen kann?“  
John antwortete nicht, sondern warf Rodney nur einen ‚Das glaubst du doch jetzt selber nicht?’-Blick zu.  
„Nein, nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Hastig stopfte Rodney noch mehr Essen in sich hinein.  
„Hey, McKay, Sheppard.“ Ronon trat an ihren Tisch und schlug Rodney mit der linken Hand auf die Schulter. In der rechten balancierte er sein leeres Tablett.

Ronon. Das war noch ein Grund, warum er sich doch eigentlich freuen sollte, dass Jennifer jetzt Nägel mit Köpfen machen wollte. Schließlich hatte er gegen dieses Bild von einem Mann, den „Sieg“ davon getragen. Jennifer hatte ihm den Vorzug gegeben und nicht Conan, dem supermännlichen Barbaren. Er verjagte schnell den Gedanken, dass er wünschte, sie hätte sich anders entschieden, weil dann jetzt Ronon in der Klemme stecken würde und nicht er. 

„Kommt ihr gleich auch zu Lorne? Er macht eine lange Alien-Film-Nacht, damit wir nicht zu sehr aus der Übung kommen, sagt er.“ Ronon grinste.  
„Aliens? Gefährlich, gefährlich“, spöttelte John. „Ich kenne Lornes Geschmack. Siebziger Jahre Trash. Ich muss mal sehen, ob ich mir das wirklich antun will.“  
„McKay?“ Ronon schaute den Wissenschaftler auffordernd an.  
„Hab schon was anderes vor“, seufzte Rodney.  
Als keine weitere Erklärung kam, da Rodney weiter Pommes frites in sich hineinstopfte, erklärte John mit einem Schulterzucken: „Keller.“  
„Oh, verstehe. Na dann. Bis später, Sheppard.“ Ronon verschwand. 

Rodney wollte natürlich keine Alien-Filme aus den 70er Jahren sehen, denn der technische Unfug, der darin verbreitet wurde, den konnten höchstens Marines ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für bare Münze nehmen. Aber dennoch. Wenn die ganze Truppe zusammen saß und er nicht – dann kam es ihm wie eine Vorschau auf sein zukünftiges Leben vor. 

Rodney fühlte Endzeitstimmung aufkommen. Wenn er erst einmal verheiratet und weit weg von Atlantis war, gäbe es diese unverbindlichen Teamabende nicht mehr. Sicher, sie würden nicht sofort den Kontakt abbrechen, aber es würde immenser Vorausplanung bedürfen sich zu treffen und wer wusste schon, wie oft er sich dann freimachen könnte und wie oft man ihn durchs Stargate gehen ließ? 

„Vielleicht komme ich noch nach“, verkündete Rodney betont optimistisch. „Kann ja sein, dass es nicht so lange dauert.“  
„Es wird länger dauern, als du je gedacht hast. Glaub mir. Denn während du noch denkst, dass es nur darum geht einen Termin festzulegen, diskutierst du am Ende schon, wer neben wem sitzt und wer gar nicht miteinander kann.“ John klopfte einmal aufmunternd auf Rodneys Oberarm, dann stand er auf und trug sein Tablett, von dem er kaum etwas gegessen hatte, zurück. 

Rodney stierte noch einem Moment vor sich hin. Auch wenn seine Großmutter immer gesagt hatte, jedes Ende sei auch ein neuer Anfang, und er den Spruch eigentlich nicht schlecht fand, wusste er nicht, ob der ihn auch in diesem Fall trösten konnte. Denn wollte er diesen neuen Anfang überhaupt? Oder wollte er nicht lieber an Altbekanntem festhalten? Oder war das ein Zeichen von Kleingeisterei? Etwas das Rodney bei anderen Leuten zutiefst verabscheute. 

Rodney war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich nur ein paar Monate Aufschub wollte, oder ob er da nicht gerade wieder die Augen vor einer noch schwerwiegenderen Entscheidung verschloss. Reichte es wirklich, wenn er versuchte, Jennifer irgendwie klarmachen, dass auch sie lieber auf Atlantis leben würde, als irgendwo in einem Einfamilienhäuschen mitten in der Pampa? Oder saß das Problem in Wahrheit nicht viel tiefer? War es vielleicht langsam an der Zeit einzusehen, dass sie sich auseinander entwickelt hatten? Dass jeder vom anderen ein Idealbild hatte, und versuchte den anderen dort hinzubiegen? Was natürlich nicht gut gehen konnte. 

Er war ein Feigling. Das war nichts, was er jemals laut sagen würde, aber er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass er sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht hatte, weil er den Mund nicht aufbekommen hatte. Er hatte dieses entscheidende Gespräch gescheut wie der Teufel das Weihwasser – um noch einmal seine Großmutter zu bemühen – obwohl es soviel einfacher gewesen wäre, über klare Bedingungen zu sprechen.  
So wie er es in der Wissenschaft hielt. Wo stand man, wo wollte man hin und welche Mittel musste man dazu einzusetzen? Er wusste, wo er hinwollte, da gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel. Aber wusste er wirklich, wo er mit Jennifer stand? Seufzend machte er sich auf, sein Tablett zurückzutragen. 

\-------------------------------

John saß auf dem Bett, trank sein viertes Bier und zappte sich durch die verschiedenen Fernsehkanäle. Die Programmvielfalt musste er schließlich ausnutzen, solange er noch auf der Erde war. Sein Hauptgrund für diese sinnlose Tätigkeit aber war ein anderer. Er wollte sich betäuben, denn er konnte nicht vergessen, dass Rodney bei dem alles entscheidenden Gespräch mit Keller saß. Damit war auch seine ganz vage Hoffnung, dass sich zwischen ihnen mal etwas anbahnen könnte, das über bloße Freundschaft hinausging, endgültig dahin. Er hatte zu lange gezögert, Rodney niemals etwas von seinen wahren Gefühlen verraten, und jetzt war es zu spät. Aus und vorbei. Missmutig drückte er den marktschreierischen Verkäufer für Heizdecken weg. 

Nach dem Abendessen hatte er mit Lorne, Ronon, Teyla und Chuck „Barbarella“ geschaut, was genauso bunt und durchgeknallt gewesen war, wie er es von Lorne erwartet hatte. Es war witzig gewesen, aber er hatte Rodneys Kommentare vermisst. Niemand, der sich über die physikalischen Unmöglichkeiten aufgeregt und niemand, der Barbarellas eindeutige Vorzüge und offenherzige Kostüme mit einer passenden Bemerkung quittiert hatte. Ja, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er sein Popcorn ganz für sich alleine gehabt und nur einmal einen Angriff von Ronon hatte abwehren müssen, hatte seine Laune bessern können. 

Aber er würde sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen. Wenn er Rodney das nächste Mal sah, gab es sicher schon ein festes Abschiedsdatum. Das Ende rückte unausweichlich näher. Noch konnte sich John überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie ein Atlantis ohne Rodney funktionieren sollte, aber es würde schon irgendwie klappen. Rodneys fachliche Fähigkeiten konnten zur Not von Zelenka wettgemacht werden, auch wenn Rodney das entschieden zurückweisen würde. 

Viel schlimmer würde es werden, mit der Lücke klarzukommen, die in sein Leben gerissen wurde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er sollte nicht so undankbar sein, denn immerhin würde es Rodney gut gehen. Er war auf der Erde in Sicherheit und … oh Gott, setzte vielleicht sogar bald viele kleine McKays in die Welt. Aber John musste dann wenigstens nicht mehr befürchten, dass einer seiner schlimmsten Alpträume Realität würde – Rodney auf einer Mission zu verlieren. Das sollte ihn doch trösten. Denn darum ging es doch, Rodney glücklich zu sehen. Shit, er war ja so pathetisch.  
John seufzte tief auf und trank noch einen Schluck Bier. Wenn Atlantis erst einmal wieder in der Pegasus-Galaxie war, dann war Rodney so gut wie unerreichbar. Emails zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag, ab und zu ein Besuch … das war’s. Das Loch, das entstand, war riesig. Es war verdammt schwer, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. 

John stellte fest, dass er überhaupt nichts von dem, was über den Bildschirm geflimmert war, mitbekommen hatte. Gerade als er den Fernseher ausmachen und ins Bett gehen wollte, klopfte es.  
„Herein.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Rodney! Ich dachte …“ John schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon kurz nach zehn war. „Es ist schon spät. Können wir nicht morgen darüber reden?“ Ganz sicher hatte John keine Lust, sich in seiner angeschlagenen Verfassung jetzt auch noch Rodneys Liebesgesülze über die unvergleichliche Jennifer anzuhören. 

Doch Rodney durchquerte wortlos das Zimmer, blieb unschlüssig vor dem Bett stehen, schob dann aber Johns Beine zur Seite und setzte sich John gegenüber auf die neu entstandene freie Fläche. Er hielt seine Hände locker im Schoß und knetete mit seiner rechten Hand seine linke.  
Er sah so … verloren aus, dass John sich einen Ruck gab und fragte: „Wie ist es gelaufen?“ Denn das war ja wohl das, von einem Freund in dieser Situation erwartet wurde.  
„Ich … weiß nicht wie es gelaufen ist“, stellte Rodney mit einem Kopfschütteln fest und schaute John an.  
„Huh? Kommt sie mit, wenn Atlantis wieder startet?“ John wusste zwar, dass es ihm auch in der Seele wehtun würde, die beiden stets und ständig zusammen zu sehen, und prekäre Sicherheitsaspekte hin oder her, aber es war besser, als wenn Rodney auf der Erde bliebe.  
„Nein. Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.“ 

John ahnte, dass er in diesem Moment einen ziemlich unintelligenten Gesichtsausdruck haben musste, denn ein halbgeöffneter Mund, aus dem keine Worte kamen, sah immer ziemlich … dusselig aus. Aber dieser Satz hatte ihn so unvorbereitet getroffen, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um ihn wirklich zu verdauen. 

Rodney bekam nicht mit, wie sehr er ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, denn er redete schon munter weiter. „Und ich … ich sollte das doch ganz schrecklich finden, oder nicht? Aber stattdessen … ich weiß, ich bin solchen Dingen völlig unfähig, und sie hat recht, wenn sie mich einen unsensiblen Klotz nennt, aber … ich bin irgendwo auch erleichtert. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich ja schon seit einiger Zeit, dass wir massive Probleme haben. Seit wir auf der Erde sind, sind wir immer weiter auseinander gedriftet. Und ich habe schon befürchtet, dass es so enden könnte. Immerhin hat Jennifer den Mut gehabt es dann auch zu tun.“ Rodney sprudelte die Worte hervor, offensichtlich froh, sie laut sagen zu dürfen. 

„Wow.“ John brauchte einen Moment, um all die Implikationen, die diese simple Feststellung enthielt, zu sortieren. „Wow“, wiederholte er noch einmal und musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht begeistert loszugrinsen. Ja! Das Allerwichtigste war: Rodney wäre dabei, wenn Atlantis in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückflog! Ja, ja, ja! Verrückt! Ganz plötzlich war dieser Abend dabei, einer der besten Abende der letzten Zeit zu werden. 

John stellte den Fernseher stumm. Von ihm wurde jetzt wohl Anteilnahme erwartet und nicht Triumph. Er holte tief Luft, überlegte einen Moment und fragte betont mitfühlend: „Magst du darüber sprechen?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Dann boxte Rodney John gegen sein Bein, rollte mit den Augen und fuhr fort: „Was glaubst du wohl, warum ich noch vorbei gekommen bin?“  
„Brauchst du ein Bier dazu?“ 

John wollte schon aufstehen, als Rodney meinte: „Ich weiß wo das Bier steht. Aber ich will keins. Also hör einfach zu und wehe du sagst oder denkst auch nur: ‚Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können’. Klar?“  
„Okay. Schieß los.“  
Wahrscheinlich gab es keinen ungeeigneteren Ratgeber in Herzensangelegenheiten als ihn, aber das hatte Rodney noch nie gestört. Er war mit Katies Verlobungsring als erstes zu ihm gekommen. Und er hatte auch ihn gefragt, ob er dem Ring für Jennifer noch einmal ‚recyceln’ könnte, da Katie ja nicht mehr auf Atlantis war und es folglich nicht mitbekäme. Er war immer Rodneys Anlauflaufstelle, selbst wenn Rodney dabei war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren und John ihm nicht mehr als ein Bier und Zuhören anbieten konnte. Schnell verscheuchte John die Gedanken an den Parasiten, der Rodney beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte und zwang sich, den Ausführungen seines Freundes zu lauschen. 

„… war sehr, sehr peinlich! Wie in einer schlechten Komödie, habe ich immer wieder etwas von ‚im Sommer ist es auch noch früh genug’ und ‚lass uns noch ein paar Monate warten, bis Atlantis startklar ist’ gesagt. Sie hat rumgedruckst und darauf bestanden, es heute und jetzt zu klären. Eine Weile haben wir so aneinander vorbei geredet, bis sie mir dann klipp und klar ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass es kein ‚später’ gibt, da sie zu der Ansicht gekommen ist, dass unsere Vorstellungen von der Zukunft nicht kompatibel sind.“  
Rodney gab seinen Sitz auf, kickte seine Schuhe weg, krabbelte auf dem Bett nach oben und quetschte sich eng neben John, sodass er sich auch mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnen konnte.  
„Das ist …“, John wollte etwas Tröstliches sagen, denn es konnte für Rodney nicht einfach sein, erneut von einer Frau den Laufpass bekommen zu haben.  
Doch Rodney ließ John nicht ausreden, sondern fuhr fort: „Ich hätte doch geschockt sein sollen, nicht wahr? Aber mein allererster Gedanke war, dass ich in Atlantis bleiben kann. Das hätte man mir mal vor fünf oder sechs Jahren sagen sollen, dass ich vampirähnliche Aliens einem beschaulichen und vor allem gut dotierten Posten an irgendeiner erstklassigen Forschungseinrichtung vorziehen würde.“

John ahnte, dass da viel männliches Macho-Gehabe bei war, wenn Rodney sich jetzt so abgebrüht ab. Aber gleichzeitig war ihm die Erleichterung, aus der Zwickmühle, in der er sich befunden hatte, heraus zu sein, anzusehen. John musste Keller wohl dankbar sein, dass sie ein paar klare Worte gefunden hatte, denn wer weiß wie lange Rodney mit seinem „ja-aber“ noch herum geeiert hätte.  
„Der Negativaspekt ist natürlich, dass meine Chance auf halbwegs regelmäßigen Sex jetzt weg ist.“ Rodney schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
John kämpfte heldenhaft gegen das Lachen an – und verlor. Erst prustete er leise, dann lauter, bis er sich die Seite halten musste. Das Lachen galt nicht nur Rodneys Unverfrorenheit, ausgerechnet diesen Aspekt herauszugreifen, es war auch ein Ausdruck seiner riesigen Erleichterung für die er ein Ventil brauchte.  
Rodney boxte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen. „Hey!“ Aber seinem Ausruf fehlte die rechte Empörung, da sich auch seine Mundwinkel bereits zu einem widerwilligen Grinsen verzogen.  
Als John wieder Luft bekam fragte er: „Und um das rauszufinden, habt ihr fast …“. Er schaute noch einmal auf seine Armbanduhr, „fast zwei Stunden gebraucht?“ 

„Nein. Jennifer kam bereits über eine Stunde zu spät, da es noch einen Notfall gegeben hatte. Gut, dass ich meinen Laptop mitgenommen hatte und so schon mal mit den Berechnungen zu den Hyperraumfenstern fortfahren konnte. Ja, und dieses Zuspätkommen hat sie dann zum Anlass genommen, mir mitzuteilen, dass ihr Beruf genauso wichtig sei wie meiner. Ihre Entscheidung nicht nach Atlantis zu gehen, folglich dasselbe Gewicht habe, wie mein Wunsch, dort weiter tätig zu sein.“  
Rodney kratzte sich am Kopf und fuhr dann etwas kleinlauter fort: „Es könnte möglich sein, dass ich mich dann zu der Äußerung habe hinreißen lassen, dass das ja wohl keinesfalls vergleichbar wäre. Dass ihr Job von jedem halbwegs intelligenten Feld-Wald-und-Wiesendoktor versehen werden könnte. Mein Einsatz für Atlantis und mein Genie jedoch, den Unterschied zwischen Scheitern und Gelingen der ganzen Mission bedeuten könnten.“ 

„Autsch.“ John schüttelte den Kopf, „Das kam nicht ganz so gut an, vermute ich mal.“ Er wusste, dass Keller sehr empfindlich war, wenn es um ihre Eignung als Chefmedizinerin ging. Sie hatte Elizabeth gegenüber ihre Bedenken geäußert, nicht gut genug zu sein, hatte gegen den Schatten von Carson Beckett ankämpfen müssen, und das hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Selbst wenn Rodney Carson mit denselben „Freundlichkeiten“ bedacht und ihn einen Voodoo-Zauberer genannt hatte, bei Keller hatte diese Abwertung ihres Berufstandes in eine offene Wunde getroffen. 

„Das war der Moment, in dem sie mich vor die Tür gesetzt und mir mitgeteilt hat, dass ich mit so einer Einstellung wohl besser bei meinen verrückten Freunden aufgehoben wäre. Sie war echt wütend“, fügte Rodney noch entschuldigend hinzu.  
Diese ganze vermurkste Unterhaltung war so typisch Rodney – und hatte Keller wahrscheinlich einmal mehr in ihrer Auffassung bestärkt, dass der Wissenschaftler dringend Nachhilfe in Sozialkompetenz brauchte. Glücklicherweise stand sie aber nicht mehr dafür bereit. John wurde erst in diesem Moment so ganz richtig klar, dass nicht nur die Atlantis-Mission ihren Chefwissenschaftler zurück hatte, sondern auch er seinen Freund. 

Und dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen und nicht zulassen, dass wieder eine Ärztin oder Biologin seine Pläne durchkreuzte. Dieses Mal würde er seine Chance nutzen, und Rodney klarmachen, dass er doch schon längst die Person gefunden hatte, die bereit war, ihn mit allen seinen Unzulänglichkeiten zu akzeptieren. Natürlich nicht gleich heute Abend, denn erst einmal musste Rodney ja das Scheitern seiner Beziehung verarbeiten, ehe er bereit für die nächste war. Aber wenn es dann soweit war, dann wäre er zur Stelle. Die Hoffnung war zurück. 

„Weißt du, Rodney, deine verrückten Freunde sind sehr froh über deine Entscheidung. Atlantis ohne dich wäre nicht Dasselbe.“  
„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht … sentimental werden, oder?“ Rodney warf John einen unsicheren Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass das nicht die Antwort war, die er erwartete hatte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, wehrte John diese Vermutung, die voll und ganz zutraf, mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
Rodney fixierte einen Moment den Nachrichtensprecher im Fernseher, der lautlos irgendeine Katastrophe verkündete, ehe er sagte: „Ich denke, ich sollte mir mal überlegen, ob ich es nicht mal wieder mit einem Mann probiere. Immerhin hatte ich mit Dimitri, während meines Aufenthalts in Sibirien, die längste Beziehung, die ich je geführt habe.“ 

John verschluckte sich fast an seiner Spucke und kaschierte es mit einem wenig glaubhaften Hüsteln. Aber dieser Satz passte so wunderbar zu seinen Wünschen und Träumen, dass das fast an Gedankelesen grenzte. Natürlich wusste er von Dimitri, Rodney hatte es ihm nach einer Mission erzählt, als sie einer Kultur begegnet waren, die, außer zum Kinderzeugen, nur homosexuelle Beziehungen tolerierte. John war auf Nummer Sicher gegangen und hatte gegenüber Rodney nichts über seine Wünsche verlauten lassen, etwas, das er im Nachhinein immer wieder bereut hatte. Vielleicht wären einige Dinge dann anders gelaufen und Rodney hätte nicht mit Keller angebandelt. 

Rodney grinste ihn an, offensichtlich erfreut über Johns Reaktion. „Da selbst dein rückständiger und weltfremder Arbeitgeber mit der Abschaffung von ‚Don’t ask, don’t tell’ den Weg dafür frei gemacht hat, könnte ich mich mal bei den Marines umschauen“  
Nein. John würde ganz sicher nicht erneut einem Flirt direkt vor seinen Augen tatenlos zusehen. Und selbst wenn er sich sicher war, dass Rodneys diesen letzten Satz nicht ernst meinte – diese Steilvorlage war doch zu gut, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, was durch den Genuss der diversen Bierchen etwas erleichtert wurde, und sagte: „Marines? Das ist nicht dein Niveau. Du solltest niemanden nehmen, der nicht wenigstens Mensa-Material ist.“ Er hielt den Atem an und wartete auf Rodneys Reaktion. 

Dass Rodney nicht zu Unrecht mit seinem Intelligenzquotienten prahlte, zeigte sich als er nur einen Wimpernschlag später „Oh!“ sagte. Er wiederholte das Wort noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck, überlegte noch einen Moment, ehe er John mit einem schiefen Grinsen fragte: „Auch solche, die sich standhaft weigern, dem Verein beizutreten?“  
„Gerade solche.“ John spürte sein Herz bis in den Hals schlagen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er es sich das letzte Mal erlaubt hatte, einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so offen zu sein. Er fühlte sich verwundbar, etwas, das er sonst tunlichst zu vermeiden suchte, und wenn es nicht anders ging, mit einer aalglatten Fassade kaschierte, hinter die er sich nicht schauen ließ. Wenn Rodney ihn nicht … 

„Also doch! Ahnte ich es doch! Oh, Mann, Sheppard, du bist so ein verdammter, verfluchter Riesenidiot!“ Rodney drehte sich zu John und schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd mit einem liebevoll-spöttischen Blick an, der seinen Worten die Spitze nahm.  
„Ja, manchmal schon“, gab John zu.  
Rodney schnaubte. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir nur fünf Jahre für dieses Gespräch gebraucht haben. Verflucht, John. Was hätten wir … verdammt, ich glaube, ich brauche doch auch erst einmal ein Bier.“ Er hievte sich hoch und marschierte zu Johns Kühlschrank, aus dem er sich eine Dose holte. 

\-----------------------------------------

Rodney lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Kühlschranktür und öffnete umständlich die Dose, um einen Moment Zeit zu gewinnen. Zu sagen, dieses Geständnis träfe ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet, wäre falsch. Immer wieder hatte Rodney sich gefragt, ob Sheppards Verhalten ihm gegenüber mehr zugrunde liegen könnte, als er die Leute sehen lassen wollte. Manchmal hatte John ihn mit einem Blick angesehen, für den er gerne eine Erklärung gehabt hätte.  
Er hatte natürlich nicht gefragt und John hatte nichts gesagt. Natürlich nicht. Und dieser alte Sturkopf hatte sogar geschwiegen, als Rodney ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Dimitri erzählte hatte. Von der niemand sonst etwas wusste, es sei denn der Geheimdienst war noch effizienter als Rodney vermutete. 

Von daher war jetzt also endlich das eingetreten, worauf Rodney insgeheim all die Jahre gewartet hatte. Aber das Timing war – wie bei ihnen fast nicht anders zu erwarten – schlecht. Er hatte gerade erst mit Jennifer Schluss gemacht und ob es da wirklich eine gute Idee war, sich gleich wieder in die nächste Beziehung zu stürzen? Selbst wenn es das war, was er schon seit langer Zeit gewollt hatte? Sollte er nicht …? 

Und dann durchflutete Rodney ganz plötzlich dass Gefühl, dass sich das hier nicht anfühlte wie das Ende seines Lebens, wie er es bisher gekannt hatte. Nein, es würde genauso weitergehen wie bisher, mit all der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit dienstlich und außerdienstlich. Sie würden ihrer Freundschaft nur etwas hinzufügen. Etwas für das es sich lohnen würde alle Bedenken über Bord zu werfen, wenn er Sheppards verlangenden Blick, den der ihm vom Bett aus zuwarf, richtig deutete.  
Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt Entscheidungen aus dem Moment heraus zu fällen und so zögerte er nicht länger. Rodney stellte das Bier auf Fußboden und ging mit entschiedenen Schritten auf das Bett zu. Alleine schon Johns zwischen Hoffnung, Panik und Hunger schwankender Gesichtsausdruck war es wert, jetzt nicht länger zu zögern. 

Rodney kniete sich auf das Bett, streckte eine Hand aus und berührte John am Arm. „Bist du sicher?“  
John schluckte und nickte. „Nie sicherer gewesen.“ Er schob seine Hand über Rodneys. 

Rodney beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand in Johns Nacken und zog ihn zu sich heran. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, konnte er nur noch denken, dass aus aussichtslosen Situationen, die einem wie das Ende all dessen, das man liebte vorkamen, manchmal die wunderbarsten Neuanfänge entstanden …

\-------ENDE-----

©Antares, November 2011 


End file.
